


【苏中】此心欲语（R）

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 苏中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 补给《雄关漫道》第11章，1928年5月的故事。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	【苏中】此心欲语（R）

在去二楼卧室的路上，伊利亚始终维持着满脸从容，仿佛在扮演一个性冷淡，但在王耀关上门后，才刚转过身，就感到自己手腕一凉——被伊利亚扣住了。  
“伊廖沙？”  
伊利亚没有出声，他沉默地把王耀的双手都按在了门板上，抿着唇看着他，神色阴沉，眼睛里似乎跳动着闪电与火焰。  
王耀不明所以地和伊利亚对视着，过了有半分钟，伊利亚才松手叹道：“耀，你该反抗一下。”  
王耀噗的笑了出来：“你好像很遗憾的样子。”  
“不用好像，就是！”  
“要不再来一次？我尽力。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头，表示这样就没意思了，又遗憾说自己刚才应该趁王耀没反应过来先强吻，引得后者眉角直跳：“你直接说想搞强迫性行为就行了。”话出口后，王耀才反应过来自己说了什么，耳根泛起了隐约的红。

伊利亚没注意到这些，他走到了床边，蹲下身打开了床头柜的抽屉：“这肯定不行。你得疼死。”  
王耀被噎住了：“……那你搞这出干嘛？”  
“想看看耀的反应。”  
“行吧，打几分？”  
“零分。”  
王耀颇为不满：“这是你的问题。换我来的话——”他伸手接住了伊利亚丢过来的润滑剂，“唉？”  
伊利亚站起身，语气温和：“换你来？”  
王耀低头看看手里的玻璃瓶，再抬头看看伊利亚，蓦地感到了巨大的压力。

伊利亚扶了扶眼镜，露出了略带得意的笑容：“耀？”  
王耀咬了咬牙，上前把伊利亚推倒在了床上，然后跨坐了上去，盯着他问道：“你……”  
“还没拉窗帘。”伊利亚“好心”提醒。  
王耀立刻转头看向窗外——其实是想掩盖自己的表情——十几秒后，他愤愤地道：“不用拉，外面又没人。”  
“我是无所谓，耀，你确定吗？”  
王耀胡乱点了点头，低头摘下了伊利亚的眼镜，随后对付起了他的衣扣。  
实际上，王耀的决心只坚持了三分钟，在脱掉自己的衬衫后，被温暖的夏风吹到的第一秒，他就开始后悔了。  
“耀。”  
“唉？”  
“……你把润滑剂丢在衣服堆里了。”

王耀沉默地将润滑剂拿了回来，缓缓把它涂在自己的手指上：“……伊廖沙。”  
“嗯？”  
“今天……为什么那么想？”  
伊利亚笑道：“不是你提的么？”  
“……其实我就顺口一说。”  
“那我来？”  
王耀窘迫地磨起了牙：“你是最开始就觉得，我会放弃？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“我是无所谓，反正，”他伸手抚摸着王耀的腰侧，那上面的牙印还是他昨晚刚咬出来的，“都很好。”  
王耀感觉自己的腿软了软，他低头看着自己的手指，在心里骂了一句伊利亚犯规。  
“耀？”  
“……你先别动。”  
伊利亚规规矩矩地把手放了回去，而王耀咬咬牙，把左手伸到了自己身后，默念了“三、二、一”后，终于心一横捅了进去。  
伊利亚有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，王耀觉得，这让他看起来傻乎乎的。

托伊利亚的福，扩张并不算太困难——如果他肯闭嘴的话。  
“耀……”  
“哥哥，求求你，先别说话。”  
这声“哥哥”让伊利亚愣了愣，随即笑了起来，他安静地看着王耀倒了三次润滑剂，用了十几分钟，终于做完了全部准备工作——包括生理上和心理上。  
在王耀拧上了润滑剂的瓶盖，准备把它丢到一边时，伊利亚开口了：“耀，现在可以说话了吗？”  
“……想说什么？”  
“为什么？”  
“这本来就是你提议的……算是赔给你没有玩成——”王耀顿了顿，还是说出了口，“强迫性行为？”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛：“不后悔？”  
王耀用膝盖向前挪动了些许，确保自己的位置合适：“你说得对，哥哥，”他最后吻了吻伊利亚的唇角，眼睛里满溢着温暖的爱意，“都很好。”

王耀比最开始的时候大胆了许多，在扶正伊利亚硬得发热的阴茎时，尽管迟疑且笨拙，他的手却没有发抖。  
伊利亚提醒道：“忍着点，不会太舒服。”  
“伊廖沙，你不用每一步都发表免责声明。”王耀微微沉下身体，蹭了蹭肉冠的尖端，“我又不会怪你。”  
“如果现在把你按下去呢？”  
“……”  
伊利亚扶住了王耀的腰，借给他一些力量：“甚至用不着我按。”  
王耀额头上已经开始冒出冷汗，尽管昨夜才被进入过，但最初几步总是很艰难的，何况这个姿势确实并不舒服：“那我只能问候你全家了。”  
伊利亚扬起了眉毛：“你刚刚还在喊‘哥哥’呢，我全家不包括你吗？”他微微向上挺了挺胯部，仿佛想加快进程。  
王耀实在没有斗嘴的精力，他顺从地、缓慢地继续坐下去，感受着体内的摩擦与搏动，在肉冠全部进去之后，剩下的部分便不算太难了。

伊利亚直观地察觉了王耀的不适——他的阴茎都软了些——建议道：“要不换个姿势？”  
王耀拒绝道：“我能做到底。”他伸手抚摸着还没进入的部分，深吸了一口气，在心里给自己鼓了鼓劲。  
“或者你摸摸自己的，我扶着你。”  
“……你不是讨厌这样？”伊利亚总是坚持让王耀只靠后面高潮，这也是在做爱时，他坚持按住王耀手的理由之一。  
“我不想只有我舒服。”  
王耀笑着摇摇头：“我心里很舒服，伊廖沙，”他又往下沉了些许，“何况都习惯了——感觉自己，都被你改造了。”

王耀在进入到三分之二时似乎达到了极限，紧绷的身体开始发抖，如果不是伊利亚托着，他只怕已经坐到了底。  
“耀，我……”  
“鼓励鼓励我，伊廖沙，”王耀连声音都开始发软了，“我行的。”  
“……耀挺厉害的，每次这时候我都那么觉得，”伊利亚犹豫地选了个角度，“那么小的地方居然能吞进去……对，就这样，再往下点。”  
王耀的声音和身体一起颤动着：“换一个，伊廖沙，换一个。”嘴上那么说着，但他的体内却显然更湿热了些。

伊利亚略一思索：“耀，你回忆一下——”  
“什么？”  
“回忆一下你在中国的心情，回忆一下你怎么思念我的。”  
“……思念并不全是这些内容。”  
伊利亚的语气温柔而笃定：“不全是，但肯定包括。”  
王耀呻吟了两声，伊利亚分辨不出情绪，但他可以肯定王耀的阴茎硬了些。  
“没什么不能说的，耀，爱本来就包括性。”伊利亚觉得自己找对了方向，“在满洲里，你把号码牌给我时，我就想和你做爱——在马车上。”  
王耀抖得更厉害了，他扶着伊利亚的手又往下沉了些，低声道：“嗯……多亏……秋白在。”  
“你确定是‘多亏’，不是‘很遗憾’？”  
“……”  
“东方人太含蓄了，耀。”伊利亚佯作恼怒，“有时候，这会让我觉得你不爱我。”  
这话的刺激有些大，王耀啜泣了一声，也不知哪里来的力气，强行推开了伊利亚的手，然后半是惨痛半是满足地叫了出来。  
伊利亚就这样进到了底。

“……这不是真话。”  
“我知道。”王耀声音里已经带了点哭腔，“做得好，伊廖沙。”  
“什么感受？”  
“……深。”  
“具体点？”  
王耀急促地喘息着，用了许久才把语言组织出来：“又深又热……感觉整个人都被填满了，甚至能数清它跳动的频率……我喜欢这种感觉。”  
“不疼？”  
“疼。”王耀按住自己的小腹，汗津津的脸上浮现出了笑意，他闭上眼开始等待自己适应，“但并不讨厌，毕竟……这是必要的。你说得对，伊廖沙，爱本来就包括性。”  
在伊利亚开口安慰——或许算安慰吧？——之前，王耀补充道：“而且我挺能忍疼的，虽然……没想到能用在这里。”

王耀在三分钟后尝试着开始动作，但他很快发现，自己的肌肉实在是快到极限了。  
“……抱歉，我没力气了。”  
伊利亚伸手钳住王耀的腰，试图引导他上下移动，可这个姿势有些太累了，于是两人终于换成了最常用的体位，王耀被抱着和伊利亚交换了上下位置，然后主动把双手放到了耳侧，让伊利亚按住。  
“耀体力太差了些。”  
“……我也不想。”  
伊利亚安慰道：“以后会好起来的。”  
王耀终于突破了自己的心理防御，他轻快地道：“所以得先辛苦你了，哥哥。”

之后的一切似乎和昨晚没有什么区别，除了王耀呜咽着喊了若干声哥哥之外——伊利亚很喜欢这个。  
“你的性癖真奇怪。”被伊利亚抱着洗澡时，王耀终于有力气发表评价了，“我感觉，你今天射的都更多了些。”  
伊利亚笑道：“你就不奇怪了？”  
王耀本想反驳，话到嘴边又觉得这是个陷阱，赶忙吞了回去，伊利亚见状笑道：“刚刚不是挺勇敢的。”  
“……都在刚刚用完了。”  
“噗。”  
王耀顺从地和伊利亚接了个吻，然后在哗啦啦的水声中听到他说：“你还是半小时前更可爱。”  
“啧，那我教你个办法？”  
“嗯？”  
“把你刚刚想演的戏演完——我反抗不动了，不过你可以把我捆起来，显得像一些。”  
“……”

王耀扳回了一局，这让他很有些得意，在伊利亚引导着自己体内的精液流出去时，他甚至有心情在苏联人耳边开玩笑：“嗯……伊廖沙，我得说……”  
“什么？”  
“别折腾了，晚上你肯定还得做。”  
“……”  
“我说错了？”  
伊利亚中断了自己的动作，又关掉了花洒，轻柔地说：“你可以选择把晚上的份在这里做掉。”  
“哈？”  
“用嘴——对，就是你想的那样。”

王耀跪坐在了水淋淋的瓷砖上，仰头望了望伊利亚，在他鼓励的眼神中叹了口气，认命似的托住了眼前晃动的阴茎。  
“不喜欢？”  
“不，”王耀低下头，用嘴唇碰了碰马眼处，“第一次这样见它，有点紧张……长得很好看，伊廖沙。”  
王耀只在说话间吹出了几口热气，但伊利亚又硬了。  
“伊廖沙，”王耀有些苦恼，“你总给我一种……我拖了后腿的感觉。”  
“这是在求安慰？”  
王耀仰起头：“是在建议你想个办法。”  
“比如按着你做到够为止？”  
“主意不算太坏——但我得回国啊。”  
伊利亚抚摸着王耀湿漉漉的头发：“所以说我们得抓紧时间，对吗？”

王耀先把顶部含了进去，这并不太舒服，他不得不用更多的注意力监督自己的牙齿，同时尽量无视充斥在口腔里的、前液的咸腥味道。  
“对……再吞进去点。”  
王耀有些吃力了，毕竟他着实比伊利亚小了一圈，即使把嘴张到极限，也不能完全含进去——而且它显然还没达到自己的最大状态。  
王耀坚持了大约半分钟，他小心地用舌头照顾着茎身，感受上面筋络的跳动，但终于发现这确实在自己能力之外，便主动摇了摇头，示意不行。  
伊利亚退了出去，以为王耀打算放弃，便打算把他拉起来，但王耀另有打算：“伊廖沙，你得辅助一下。”  
“啊？”  
王耀拉着伊利亚的手放到了自己的下颚上，轻声道：“让我闭不了嘴——你知道该怎么做。”他抬起头，建议道，“我不一定全含的进去，你觉得时候到了，直接捅进来就行。”  
“……会很难受。”  
“别装了，伊廖沙，”王耀眨眨眼睛，“你的眼神告诉我，你喜欢这个建议。”  
“其实……”  
“嗯？”  
“我更想射你脸上。”  
王耀仰头看了看花洒：“……行吧，你挑了个好地点，伊廖沙。”

第二次顺利了很多，王耀真诚而生涩地吸吮着，卖力地想让它进得更深些，在感受到腮帮子开始发酸后，他握住了伊利亚的手，主动按到了自己脑后，微微点了点头。  
这次阴茎毫无阻碍地直接顶到了喉咙。  
王耀喉头发紧，有些本能的呕吐感，这让伊利亚更爽了些，虽然这个状态并没有维持多久——伊利亚很快就退了出去，只让王耀含住了肉冠部分。  
“唔？”  
“耀，体验一下就行了，”伊利亚握住他的手，一起伺候着自己的阴茎，“不舒服，我知道。”  
这确实太不好受了，于是王耀终究没有坚持，他托住阴茎根部，用舌头缓慢地舔舐马眼，反复吮吸，同时尝试用嘴唇触碰一切能够到的地方，温柔地摩擦着，发出一些黏腻的水声。  
“闭眼。”  
王耀顺从地闭上眼睛，在尝到精液味道的第三秒，感受到那些温热的液体被射在了自己脸上。

伊利亚进得不深，于是王耀并没有呛到，他从容地等待着伊利亚喊结束，然后才把嘴巴里的精液咽了下去，睁开眼睛——真不巧，睫毛上都沾上了。  
伊利亚将阴茎顶端的精液擦在了王耀耳根处，然后也跪坐了下来，摩挲着他的脸，似乎想记住这一幕。王耀心领神会地张开嘴，大方地展示自己口腔里残存的白色液体。  
抢在苏联人发问前，王耀轻声道：“其实还好。”他闭上嘴，又吞咽了一次，“没有多难受，就是嘴巴有点酸。”  
伊利亚擦干净了王耀睫毛上的精液，看着他纯粹的、坦荡的眼神，充满爱意地吻上了他的眼睑：“谢谢。”  
“我又不只是为了让你开心。”王耀有些不满意了，“我也很爽。”  
伊利亚笑道：“我知道。”  
“不许嫌弃——你喜欢的话，我们有机会可以再练习一下。”  
“练习什么？”  
“所有。”  
伊利亚低头开始与王耀接吻，半分钟后，他看着眼前双颊酡红、不停喘气的东方人，调笑道：“可你的体力限制的我的发挥。”  
“所以还是你主动吧。”王耀终于找到时机说这句话了，“可以多做几次，比较划算。这叫合理地……”他卡词了。  
伊利亚笑道：“配置资源。”


End file.
